To Pull the Trigger or Take the Bullet?
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Miaka Yuki, better known as Suzaku, the greatest assassin known to Tokyo, is presented with her greatest challenge yet, to murder the man named Tamahome. What happens when the job becomes a little too personal and her heart overtakes her will to kill? MT
1. An Inside Job

**(A/N) This story came to me when I was watching my finger swell up from being jammed in a door. (How is that significant in any way!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. Watase-sensei does. However, if I DID own Fushigi Yugi, Tamahome would have his shirt off a lot more often.**

_She pressed the cold glass bottle against her lips as the fizzling soda trickled down her throat. She leaned back in her chair and took a good look at the man standing in front of her._

_He was very tall, had long blonde hair, and very cold looking eyes. _

_"What do you want?" She demanded._

_"Don't play around with me, you know what I want." he said in a deep voice._

_"Oh?" she said innocently. _

_It was truth though, Miaka knew very well. She was one of the best trained assassins in Tokyo. She also knew because she'd heard of him before. Nakago, he was called. She'd heard from her friend Yui about him and how the guy he wanted killed was impossible to eliminate._

_Miaka eyed the man again. When Yui had described him however, he sounded much easier to the eyes. _

_"Look," she said "I know what you want. You want me to get rid of...what's his name, the man who seems to be impossible for anyone to kill."_

_"Hmph." Nakago looked irratated. "So much for you being the best, you bitch."_

_"Fool," Miaka laughed "Yui, who's just as good as me, wasn't willing to accept the challenge."_

_"If she's as good as you, then what makes you the best and not her?" He interrogated._

_Miaka smiled her sadistic smile "Because I accept."_

_Nakago grinned "Good. So what shall your payment be?" _

_Miaka saw Nakago's hand reach towards her chest, and she hit him with her soda bottle. _

_"I'm not that cheap!" she yelled at him. _

_"Hm" he smiled "obviously Yui, or Seiryu, didn't tell you how she was paid to get rid of the family of that fool I want you to kill." _

_"Seiryu..." Miaka echoed. So that was Yui new assassin name. That chick was always changing her alias. Miaka had always stuck with Suzaku._

_"Wait," Miaka suddenly realized "if her new name is Seiryu how do you know her REAL name?" _

_"She told me..." he leaned towards Miaka again "when she recieved her payment." _

_"Ew." Miaka said rolling her eyes._

_"So," Nakago said to her "how about I pay you five thousand dollars...plus what Seiryu recieved?" _

_Miaka shivered at the thought. "Double the cash," she demanded "and forget the sex."_

_"You drive a hard bargain, Suzaku."_

---

That was over a week ago and Miaka had been trailing her victim ever since. His name was Tamahome, he was tall, thin, had black hair, and was rather good looking.

Miaka had been waiting for oppourtunities constantly, but none came. She followed him as best as she could during the day, but every time she tried to kill him he got away. He was too damn fast is what Miaka thought.

After that week Miaka decided it was going to be an inside job, though it'd have to be stealthy. She'd heard from reliable sources that those who went after this Tamahome, were often founnd dead later on. However, Miaka knew exactly what to do.

She decided that if this was going to be an inside job, it may as well be fun. She was going to get him to fall in love with her. She'd never tried this approach before, she'd usually become "friends" with them.

There was something different about him though. He seemed like he would be more difficult to lure into her trap.

---

"Seiryu, Miss Yui." Nakago said to Yui softly.

"Nakago." Yui reached out and embraced him.

"You're friend...Suzaku...is not a very nice girl." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh she's really nice and kind too, she even has good morals...for an assassin I mean. She wont kill anyone unless the person paying her has a really good reason, that's why she probably accepted the Tamahome problem. Since he's been so evil to you." Yui ran her fingers through Nakago's hair.

"So you don't know what she calls you behind your back?" Nakago said sounding surprised.

"Wh-what?" Yui sounded shocked.

"She called you a slut, who only became an assassin because the only other job you could take would be a hooker." Nakago said bluntly.

"Miaka Yuki! That bitch!" Yui's tone of voice changed.

"Miaka Yuki..." Nakago quietly echoed.

**(A/N) Yeah I know it's really wierd but oh well, review anyway! And if your going to flame me, you'd better have a good reason other than 'it's stupid' or you 'just don't like it.'**


	2. A Night Beneath the Stars

**(A/N) I am glad I got reviews (from the few of you who read) and I hope you leave more. I finally reached fifty thousand words on fanfiction and it totally excites me. Next I'll go forone hundred thousand but something tells me that'll take at least another twenty stories haha. Well, enjoy.**

"Oh whoops, I'm sorry." Miaka apologizes after 'accidently' bumping into her newest victim, Tamahome Sukunami. She looked up at him. He was much taller in person, not to mention he was even more gorgeous.

"It's alright," he smiled "hey I'm Tamahome Sukunami, nice to meet you." he extended out his hand.

"Miaka Yuki." she said shaking his hand slowly. "So, what brings you here."

"Why I love these sophisticated, slow dancing, parties." he chuckled, giving Miaka a confused look on her face.

"Haha, no." he said reassuring her "actually my father brought me here. Insists I should meet the daughter of the man who owns this house. Upstanding people I guess, and father wants me to marry into some rich family, as do her parents."

"Oh." Miaka sounded disappointed.

"I met her..." Tamahome said slyly "but she's not my type, too caught up in herself."

Miaka smiled an innocent looking smile "Isn't it usually daughters that are married off to rich families... not the sons."

"Mmm generally I guess, but father knows I don't want to continue his business and thinks that I can't make it on my own. Even though I'll do anything for money."

"Maybe that's what he's worried about." Miaka giggled. "Anyways.. uh how old are you?"

"Just turned twenty five. Yes, I'm quite too old to be single." he said sarcastically.

"Why of course." she replied "As am I, the twenty two year old."

"Just out of college?" he questioned.

"No.." her eyes wandered for a bit, observing her surroundings. Several girls dressed in gowns to which her plain black one didn't even compare to. Sneaking into the party wasn't hard, it was just finding clothes for it that proved to be most difficult.

Suddenly she redirected her eyes back to Tamahome, wondering how long her thoughts had been drifting. "I didn't go to college."

It was true. She actually didn't even finish highschool. After all, she'd been an assassin since she was seventeen.

"Ah," he said reaching out to her hand "then we shall get along fine, I am a college drop out." he said proudly.

"Good job." she laughed and took his hand.

She followed him as he led her out onto a balcony and stood out by the rail. "So.." he said breaking the silence, "tell me about yourself."

Miaka smiled as she was about to answer, then realized that she had wanted to tell him about herself. She'd gone so long keeping secrets, being secluded, and alone. It seemed as though everything would just be let out, but she knew better.

She knew she had a mission. And it was to kill him.

--

"Tamahome," Miaka could here a mans voice coming from some direction behind them "people started leaving hours ago, the party is over, it's time to leave."

"Alright dad, hang on." Tamahome called back. He looked up at the stars. His sudden movement jolted Miaka who had just now realized she was leaning her head against his shoulder resting.

'An assassination job shouldn't be about relaxing.' she told herself and lifted her head to look and see what Tamahome was looking at.

"See those stars out there?" he pointed "Those are the constellations of Suzaku. Pretty cool huh?"

Miaka felt a tear in her eye as he spoke the word Suzaku. The liquid rolled down her cheek as she thought of what she would soon have to do to the poor naive boy.

Suddenly he embraced her with a tightening grip. "I really like you Miaka, but we've been talking hours and I have to go now alright?"

It was the perfect time, she thought, quite convinient. She didn't even have to gain much of a relationship with him. He was so gullible right then and there.

She reached down and could feel the outline of a gun, strapped to her thigh, through the silk of her dress. She knew she should've grabbed it then, it was as if he was asking for it.

'Things would just get harder and harder the longer I wait' she thought. But instead, the only trigger she set off was her tears as she began to cry, she was so confused it'd overcome her.

When Tamahome had pulled away he wiped her eyes and said "Don't worry, we'll see eachother again."

"I know we will." she whispered. And he walked off. Miaka followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight, within a few more seconds she could see him in a limo riding off to who knows where.

She now faced a dilemna. To follow him, or try again later.

She swung her leg over the side of the balcony and slowly climbed down, fearful of going back into the house for she might be caught.

She ran to the back alley where her dirty, red convertable was sitting right where she'd left it.

She put the key in, started up the engine, and took off in persute of Tamahome. She needed to kill him now, before her emotions got the better of her.

**(A/N) I know it's short but I decided to leave it off there anyways. Please review! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. So bring on the reviews!**


	3. Too Close For Comfort

**(A/N) I'm sorry doesn't even begin to cover it, does it? It's been so long since I've updated, most of you probably thought I vanished off the face of the earth. I will try my best to update my other stories as well!**

Tamahome wasn't difficult to find, she let her car idle until the limo he had climbed into was a quarter of a mile or so ahead of her. _I need to keep my distance.._ she reminded herself. Though whether she meant physically or emotionally, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Come on.." she spoke in an irritated whisper, her foot hovering over the gas pedal, anticipating. It was hard to follow slowly behind when she was so eager to just finish this. Driving at the speed limit was so agonizing, all it did was give her a chance to think.

To think of Tamahome's wavy black hair, his tall lean body, or his eyes... those eyes... "Get ahold of yourself, Miaka!" she screamed aloud, "He's a target! Nothing more!" She choked out the last word. "You.. barely know him.." her voice was much softer now, her tone less accusatory.

In the midst of her mini crisis, she's managed to almost lose him."Focus," she spoke more determined now, "do it for Yui."

Suddenly, she felt more certain, as she remembered what Nakago had done to Yui. He'd used her, used her and cast her aside. The thought was infuriating, the firey hatred she'd had for Nakago fueled her drive and desire to kill.

No matter who it was.

Her rage continued to smolder with the burning passion of Suzaku as she approached the large, lavish building she assumed to be the home of Tamahome Sukunami. She pulled over less than a block before, giving her a chance to take in her surroundings.

There were security guards, security cameras, a massive wall... it was all rather elaborate for the house of a president of a corporation, she thought. Though it was understandable, he'd been a target for quite some time now. After all, Nakago was desperate to find someone to kill him without dirtying his own, already filthy, hands.

"That's right..." Miaka gasped slightly as she remembered what had happened in recent months. Tamahome's mother and younger sister had both been killed... by Yui.

Miaka tried hard to imagine how Yui could have no problem murdering a mother and a small child, but be unwilling to eliminate him.

She shook her head, shrugging off the morbid thought. "Now's not the time to go soft." She said before realizing she was speaking to no one but herself. She had a bad habit of vocalizing her thoughts.

The limo had already gone past security, up the long, narrow drive way. Miaka's eyes followed it's path._ I'm definitely not going that way.._ This was a given, of course._There's no need to stir up more trouble than necessary..._

As she sat for a few more moments, working out the details of her plan, a light flickered on in a room in the left wing of the second floor. Beneath the window, the faint outline of a balcony could be seen. "Perfect." she smiled, now more assuredly, as she slipped out of her convertable silently.

The air was cold and still, no worse than an average night, but it seemed amplified tonight. Her long, sleeveless, silky black dress wasn't much protection. Especially at two in the morning.

She swiftly made her way over toward the house, careful to walk on her tip toes, for fear of her high heels clicking against the asphalt. When she made it to the grassy front yard, she relaxed a bit, no one had noticed her yet.

The closest security guard was near the corner of the large wall encasing the mansion. He seemed inattentive and sleepy. This she would use to her advantage.

She snuck through the grass and plants cautiously, the slightest crunch of a leaf could be the death of her. Once even with the illuminated room and it's balcony, she paused. The wall was even taller than she had thought, almost reaching the second floor.

_I wonder if this is why he's so hard to get to, security is tight but..._ it seemed like there was something else. Some far greater obstacle she would have to overcome. The thought was depressing,

She managed her way up the tall, what seemed like never ending, brick wall. Her heels made slight scraping noises as she struggled, but nothing loud enough to reach any ears but her own.

When she'd reached the top, she crouched down as low as she could, thoroughly observing the area. A little flashing red dot caught her eye. "Motion detector.." she mumbled softly.

Looking up at the balcony, one foot above her, three feet in front, she knew what she had to do. She removed her shoes, and lightly dropped them into a section of tall grass behind her. She adjusted her stance, and mustered up every ounce of strength she could find.

It only took a half a second, between the moment she leaped and when she'd closed the gap between her and the wooden balcony. She scrambled pulling herself up all the way on to the platform, her dress catching on a nail, ripping far too loudly.

"Cheap fabric," she muttered, her heart still pounding.

In the moment she'd taken to catch her breath, the figure behind the curtain had begun moving closer. _Dammit! _she cursed in her mind, climbing back over the edge to hang on to the splinter covered corner. Luckily, the motion detectors were six feet below.

The door opened, and a man, who was unmistakeably Tamahome, stepped out, closing the door behind him. He walked out to the edge, and leaned on the banister, looking up at the stars longingly. It would have been too dark for him to notice her, unless he had been specifically looking, she told herself mentally.

Miaka watched him breathlessly, her mind racing even faster than her pulse. It was so much easier to rationalize when she couldn't see his eyes.

As he stood there, quietly watching the stars, it became harder and harder for her to hang on. Her heart was pounding so loudly, it seemed almost impossible that he couldn't hear it. _Lost in thought... _Miaka wondered.

The splinters working their way into her palms, she became more frantic. In her delusion, her thoughts circled around the idea of forbidden love and a balcony. _It's like Romeo and Juliet!_ She thought histerically, it was hard not to laugh at the silly comparison.

"Miaka.." Tamahome's voice threw off her train of thought, causing her to gasp automatically.

She was suddenly in shock, he'd been thinking of her, and judging by the sound of his voice... fondly.

But that was all over now. He spun around to face the corner she was dangling from, his eyes searching frantically until they caught sight of her. She closed her eyes tensly, praying that he wouldn't realize it was her.

Her prayers were denied.

"Miaka?!" Tamahome was hovering over her in dismay, his eyes wide with surprise.

_This is bad,_ Miaka thought, _really bad._

**(A/N) So, two and a half years later, I finally update. I'm not going to say it was worth the wait, but it's much better than the previous chapter! Not to mention longer too... but you know what? I suddenly feel inspired to write again. Thank you all for your numerous reviews and comments, if not for your nagging, I'd probably still be stuck! (I say nagging in a good way, of course)**


End file.
